galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gilgamesh-Sons
Gilgamesh Sons Union Member #2021 Generally known as “Gil Sons ” which became Gilsons over time . Both names were copyrighted by Enroe . The original name never caught on and was forgotten fast. One of the more successful Gene Clones of the Bionetic Age (United Earth ) Designed and grown by Enroe Bionetics . Marketed as perfect soldier. Strong, enduring, intelligent and designed to take orders. Designed to take orders was the core slogan, that persisted as cultural reference for many hundred years even after the end of the Bionetic Age. The approach was different, customers could only rent “Gilsons” not actually buy them. The Gilsons received salary from Enroe and were considered only “semi slaves” as they were paid but of course they had no choice in what they were rented for or even quit Enroe. Gilsons came with their own equipment and uniforms. There were Gilson Rifles, vehicles, boots, gloves, helmets etc. Gilsons were rented as security guards, rescue teams, jail and prison guards 1, personal body guards etc. Gilsons weren't cheap to rent and thus only were rented by the very rich or by corporations and companies. The Gilsons fought on human side against other clones in the Gene Clone revolts and Gene Clone war . Many thousand Gilsons were killed during the last days of the Gene Clone wars by the Super Clones as traitors and during the assault on the United Earth Dome of Assembly (Which was guarded by many Gilsons.) Of the 2 Million Gilsons produced only 700,000 survived till after the war. The survivors also presented a problem, since they readily took orders from anyone with the Enroe Order Code. (A code that by then could be downloaded from GalNet) Six murders have been committed by someone ordering a Gilson to kill. Gilsons were intelligent and planned their murders well. There were only male Gilsons and their future as an independent species would only last until the last Gilson died of old age. The Gilsons received their own planet and its location was kept secret so no one could use them as soldiers. Several Gilsons received enough expert knowledge to operate and repair a few thousand Arti Wombs sent along. Classified: This is the reall story. McElligott did not want to waste a potential army of soldiers that took orders and not ask questions. Not very ethical of course, but McElligott never paid to much attention to what is right or wrong if it had the potential of achieving a goal (of greater good) 3 The Gilsons did receive their own world, but Elligott also sent the original design team of Enroe along and wanted them to tweak the DNA code so they would take orders from him or anyone with a new United Earth Command code. This super secret project was called “Trump Card ”. However as meticulous McElligott plans things, this one didn't work out. One of the scientists of the original Enroe team, had moral doubts and turned the “Gilsons” loose, by removing the obedience behavior code. (actually a genetic behavior sequence isolated from German shepherd dogs)and sequencing a female Gilson. The Scientist killed the other two and woke the sleeping Gilsons, just before he left with the only space ship. This scientist was killed on his way to Stahl , (presumably by agents of Cherubim . As McElligott was still needed. There was no doubt in the handful of people who knew about Trump Card, what Stahl would have done) This was also the birth of the Gray Ghosts 2 The Gilsons developed their own society and prospered. They were rediscovered by an Union Explorer in 2961 OTT , making them the last Gene Clone Species (from Earth) to join the Union. Gilsons are “native” to planet Trump (no one really knowing where that name came from.) There are about 18 billion Gilsons Union wide. According to their original design they are usually found in security roles. A large percentage applies for a career with the Union Police every year. But there are Gilsons in any social role, Armed Forces (all branches), shop keepers, business, manufacturing, service industry etc. Gilsons don't really stand out and just look like very tall, strong well developed, somewhat brutish looking humans. This is the core factor very few know the Gilsons exist. The average Gilson stands 280 -300 cm. Weighs 200-250 kg and have a dense muscle structure that makes them quite strong and enduring. They have an excellent sense of smell and are hairless The pale almost greenish skin makes some observers think they are related to an Oghr species. 1 United Earth was guilty in participating in the Gene Clone period. The government rented lots of Gilsons. 2 The Gray Ghosts originally came together to keep things from Stahl Category:Sentient Species